Una Prueba Difícil
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Después de cinco años de relaciones, Rukia notaba a Ichigo indeciso y, por dignidad, decidió dejarlo en libertad
1. Una Prueba Difícil

**Una Prueba Difícil**

_Después de cinco años de relaciones, Rukia notaba a Ichigo indeciso y, por dignidad, decidió dejarlo en libertad_

Ichigo Kurosaki encendió nerviosamente el cigarrillo. Consideraba razonable lo que Rukia le decía, pero temía su sensibilidad si lo admitía.

**-Creo que es lo más acertado, Ichigo-** le dijo Rukia con firmeza.

**-No pienso que sea una solución para nosotros-** Respondió lentamente.

Rukia se mantenía firme . Constaba llegar a esa conclusión, pero ella era una muchacha valiente.

**-Sí lo es. De ese modo probaremos los dos, Ichigo-**

**-Tú también necesitas probarte?-**

Rukia se mordió los labios. Aquella palabra "también" le demostraba una vez más que no estaba equivocada al suponer que el amor de Ichigo hacia ella sufría una crisis ¿solo una crisis?

**-Pues sí. Lo considero necesario.-**

Le dolió, su conformidad, pero había sido ella, y no él, quien tomó la iniciativa. Por su parte no había duda, pues amaba a Ichigo, pero en cambió sí había duda en él, y si bien nunca lo dijo, en ese instante Rukia confirmaba que sus temores eran reales. Y ella era una mujer lo bastante digna para no retener a un hombre a la fuerza.

Ichigo miró a su alrededor. De pronto, recordó sus años de estudiante de Santiago de Compostela. Habían sido deliciosos y siempre guardaría un grato y nostálgico recuerdo de ellos, pero ahora había terminado su carrera de médico. Tenía 25 años y, por decisión de Rukia, era un hombre libre. Además, tenía beca para estudiar su especialidad en New York. ¿Qué más podía pedir? La vida le sonreía…

**-Rukia, esto es solo una prueba.- **

**-Una prueba que no te ata, quiero que mi recuerdo te perseguía como una obligación.-**

**-Has sido mi novia durante cinco años. Eso no puedo olvidarlo. ¿Para ti no significo nada?-**

Rukia desvió sus ojos y se agitó.

**-Fueron cinco años de felicidad. Pero tu no posees dinero ni yo tampoco, y no puedo ayudarte. Cuando termine mis estudios de enfermería, me iré de aquí -**

**-Escucha Rukia…Cuando me haya establecido, vendré a buscarte. -**

**-No quiero que te vayas pensando que estás obligado a volver. Piensa únicamente que fueron cinco años que se perdieron en una laguna -**

-Es que tan poco me has querido? -

Ichigo era un vanidoso. Le dolía que ella renunciara tan fácilmente, y si lo hacía era por él.

**-Te quiero mucho, Ichigo, pero tú tienes que abrirte paso en la vida y yo tengo que terminar mis estudios -**

**-Si nos casáramos ahora… -**

**-Me detestarías después por obstaculizar tu carrera. -**

**-Está bien..¿Por qué no dejamos pasar esta noche? Yo me voy mañana. Reflexionemos un poco. ¿Te parece? **

**-Está bien- ** dijo Rukia, segura de que al día siguiente pensaría igual.

**-Te veré mañana a las 10, en este mismo lugar **

Se separaron un poco por cada lado.

Ichigo fue a unirse con su amigo Renji, quien estaba en una cafetería.

**-Renji, si hubieras sido novio de una muchacha durante cinco años y terminaras la carrera, ¿Qué harías? -**

**-Me casaría con ella. Como creo que hablas de tu caso, te digo que Rikia no es una mujer que se pierda así como así. Yo, al menos, no la dejaría escapar -**

Ichigo se sintió deprimido.

**-Ichigo-** dijo Renji -**¿es que piensas dejarla? Has sido su único novio, Empezó contigo desde que tenía 17 años.- **

**-Lo sé. -**

**-¿Qué piensas hacer? -**

**-No lo sé. Rukia me da la libertad.-**

**-Hasta en eso es una mujer diferente.-**

**-¿Diferente?-**

**-Sí. Otra en su lugar esperaría que le propusieras matrimonio.-**

**-Bueno, voy a irme a New York cuando termine volveré para casarme con Rukia. Es lo que pienso hacer. -**

**-Eso es muy problemático. Puedes enamorarte de otra o Rukia puede encontrar a otro hombre -**

**-Eso no puede ser-** Estalló molesto **-Rukia será mía.-**

**-Sí, hombre, si. Rukia te esperará toda la vida y tú, mientras tanto, te diviertes con otras mujeres.-**

Ichigo se impacientó

**-Mira, Renji, la verdad es que yo no propuse este desenlace. Fue Rukia-**

**-Naturalmente. Rukia dijo lo que tú deseabas que dijiera-**

**-Yo la quiero-**

**-Sí, pero limitadamente. Tú deseas tener libertad y tener segura a Rukia, pero me parece que vas a tener que elegir.**

**-Aceptaré la libertad que Rukia me ofrece-** Dijo serio.

**-Me maravilla tu resignación, Ichigo. Espero que Rukia encuentre a un hombre que la ame más que tu.**

**-¿Acaso tu?-**

**-No. No acostumbro a tomar las mujeres de los demás. Pero siento no haber sido el primero en la vida de Rukia **

**-¡Renji!-**

**-Perdona- **

Sin más explicaciones, Renji se marchó y dejó a Ichigo pensativa. Era fácil recordar los cinco años junto a Rukia..

Aquí termina el primer capítulo..espero que les agrade

Trataré de actualizar lo mas seguido que pueda


	2. Un Suceso Inesperado

Había empezado su carrera de médico en Madrid. Su padre era militar y un día falleció. Dejándole una pensión a su esposa. Esta no quiso que Ichigo dejara la carrera y se traslado con su hijo a Santiago de Compostela. Alquilaron un apartamento en una calle sencilla. Poco después falleció su madre de un infarto. El ingreso en la Facultad de Medicina y empezó a estudiar enfermería. Así empezó todo. Primero salieron juntos por casualidad, después porque ambos lo deseaban. Rukia no tenía familia en la ciudad y vivía con una amiga en una pensión.

Rukia lo ayudó mucho. A veces, cuando Ichigo dejaba la farmacia, pasaban horas estudiando juntos. Gracias a ella, él terminó su carrera. Cuando llegaba a verla, ya le tenía preparada la comida.

Así pasaron cinco años..cinco años de relaciones íntimas, en las que disfrutaron de su amor y de su pasión.

Para tranquilizar su conciencia, Ichigo pensó que regresaría para casarse con Rukia. El nunca le hubiera dicho que prefería dejarla por una temporada. Fue ella quien tomó esa decisión.

Rukia Kuchiki por su parte, pensaba en los cinco años que vivió junto a Ichigo. Sentada a su lado estaba su amiga Matsumoto, quien la miraba intrigada.

**-¿Ya se lo dijiste, Rukia?- **le preguntó Matsumoto.

**-Sí. Esta mañana.-**

**-¿Acepto?-**

Rukia asintió con una leve movimiento de cabeza.

**-El muy…-**

**-Matsumoto-**

**-Perdona, nunca me fue simpático. Se que lo amas mucho.-**

**-Por eso mismo. No quiero que Ichigo se case conmigo por obligación. **

**-Le diste lo mejor de tu vida, amiga. Tenías derecho a esperar el matrimonio. **

**-No salió de el proponérmelo.**

**-Creo que eres muy orgullosa. Cuéntame lo que pasó. **

**-Le dije "Ichigo, has terminado la carrera. ¿Qué piensas hacer". Se quedo cortado. Vi indecisión en su mirada. Entonces le dije "Como vas a irte hacer la especialidad a New York, te doy la libertad" Me dijo que me amaba. Es lo lógico, porque fui demasiado suya. Una mujer no debe pertenecer tanto a un hombre, pero ya es tarde para cambiar. Entonces discutimos la necesidad de una prueba. Le dije que deseaba la libertad tanto como él. Nos despediremos mañana. **

Faltaba una hora para que el autobús saliera de la pequeña estación en dirección a La Coruña. Ichigo y Rukia se hallaban sentados en una cafetería. Estaban silenciosos.

**-Rukia, ¿estás decidida? -**

**-Sí, Ichigo. Te quiero mucho, pero no sé lo que pasará en este tiempo que estaremos sin vernos.-**

**-Pienso casarme contigo dentro de dos años, cuando termine mi especialidad en New York. Hemos hecho planes juntos para el futuro, tú decías que serías mi ayudante, ¿lo recuerdas?-**

**-Ichigo, ¿acaso tú no prefieres la libertad que hoy te do? Si es así..-**

Ichigo parpadeó. Sí, él necesitaba esa libertad, pero no a costa del sacrificio de Rukia. Por eso le era más cómodo pensar que ella ya no lo amaba tanto. Era una forma de salir airoso del compromiso.

**-Rukia, te escribiré constantemente y te llamaré- **fue su respuesta-. **Pero si en el camino encuentro a otra mujer..-**

**-Puedes casarte con ella.-**

**-¿Y tú?-**

**-Haré lo mismo.**

**-Donde quiera que esté, siempre estaré para ti, Rukia.-**

**-Que tengas un feliz viaje, Ichigo.-**

Rukia se alejó, pues tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

El tiempo fue pasando y Rukia terminó sus estudios. Al principio recibió algunos e-mails de Ichigo, después, ni eso.

**-¿Qué piensas hacer, Rukia?-**

**-Me voy a especializar en enfermería materno infantil.-**

**-¡Qué horror!**

**-Me gusta. Me iré a Madrid. ¿Qué harás tú, Matsumoto?**

**-Ya soy enfermera y no voy a especializarme. Te seguiré. Dios nos unió. No vamos a separarnos ahora.-**

Se trasladaron a Madrid y, dos años después, Rukia se estableció en una ciudad de provincia. Matsumoto entró al hospital de la misma ciudad. Vivían en un apartamento cómodo. Al principio, Rukia no tenía muchos pacientes, pues había decidido establecerse por su cuenta, pero con el tiempo las mujeres de la alta sociedad empezaron a buscarla para que las ayudara en su cuidado del embarazo.

Un día, Matsumoto llegó muy sofocada.

**-No hemos tenido suerte, Rukia.-**

**-¿Por qué dices eso, Matsumoto? Yo creo que hemos tenido mucha suerte. Tú trabajas en un hospital y yo tengo buena clientela. Pronto podré comprarme un auto.-**

**-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que dejamos Santiago de Compostela?-**

**-Cuatro años-**

**-Hoy vi a Ichigo Kurosaki. No me reconoció, ¿sabes?.-**

**-¡Ichigo!- dijo Rukia -. ¿Quieres decir que está aquí?-**

**-Sí. En el hospital donde tú atiendes a tus pacientes cuando el parto es normal. Ichigo es cirujano. Tiene una clínica, pero opera en el hospital. Un practicante me dijo todo lo que yo quería saber. Es competente y eficaz. Casi siempre opera cuando hay un caso difícil. Es arrogante y..tiene novia. -**

Rukia palideció, pero guardó silencio.

**-Es una chica rica-** continuó Matsumoto-. **Claro, lo que le faltaba.**

**-Vamos a comer, Matsumoto.-**

**-Lo siento, Rukia –**

Dejó el autobús y con la cartera bajo el brazo tomó la dirección del hospital. Apenas si había caminado unos metros, cuando un auto se detuvo a su lado.

**-Rukia, sube –** le dijo Kaien -. **Hace muchos días que no te veo. ¿Qué te parece si salimos juntos hoy por la noche? Cierro la consulta a las siete.**

**-No sé el tiempo que me tomará la paciente que voy a atender.-**

**-Siempre con excusas, ¿eh?.-**

**-Mi trabajo es agotador. –**

**-El mío también, pero me doy tiempo para una expansión.**

A Rukia le agradaba Kaien . Era un buen compañero. Como director del sanatorio donde casi siempre trabajaba ella, se veían muchas veces. También veía a otros médicos, pero no tenía amistad con ellos. Con Kaien era distinto. Sencillo y simpático , pese a su posición social y económica, la buscaba todo el tiempo.

**-¿Sabes, Rukia? Tienes expresión triste en la mirada. ¿Por què?-**

**-Son ideas tuyas.-**

**-¿Saldrás conmigo esta noche?**

**-Si puedo, sí-**

**-Bueno, pero no me des un platón.**

Kaien era un hombre de 35 años. Alto, fuerte, bien parecido. Vestía siempre impecable y tenía algo que infundía confianza. Según los rumores, le gustaban mucho las mujeres e invitaba a salir a las enfermeras, pero después las olvidaba. Eso a ella no le importaba, porque no estaba interesada en él. Había tenido una experiencia triste en su vida, un doloroso amargo desengaño que la había marcado. Ya tenía 26 años y no quería sufrir otra vez.


	3. El Reencuentro

Rukia y Kaien se despidieron. Cuando ella vio a su paciente, se dio cuenta de que el parto se presentaba difícil. Era necesario operar.

**-Habrá que llamar a un cirujano-** le dijo a la familia de la paciente.

**-Llame al doctor Kurosaki. Es el mejor cirujano de la ciudad-** dijo la suegra.

**-Está bien, yo lo llamaré para explicarle lo que sucede-** dijo Rukia, nerviosa.

La mano le tembló cuando marcó el número de teléfono que le dieron en la recepción, pero su voz se mostró serena.

**-Quiero hablar con el doctor Kurosaki. Llamo del sanatorio y es urgente.**

Enseguida escuchó la voz de Ichigo Kurosaki. Era como regresar al pasado y Rukia no quería.

**-Dígame.-**

**-Tenemos un parto difícil en el sanatorio Covadonga.-**

**-¿Tiene que ser ahora mismo?-**

Rukia se estremeció. Ni siquiera reconoció su voz.

**-¿Se ha retirado usted? Contésteme.-**

Rukia pensó que no era el hombre de antes. Tenía..¿soberbia? ¿superioridad?

**-Sí, doctor. Yo soy la enfermera materno infantil, pero este parto está difícil y no puedo atenderlo. La señora va a necesitar cirugía.-**

**-Está bien. Estaré allí dentro de 15 minutos. Dígaselo a la familia.-**

Rukia regresó serena.

Minutos después, un ayudante dijo:

**-Ya está el doctor Kurosaki aquí. Esta vez viene solo.-**

**-¿No acostumbra a hacerlo?-**

**-No. Al doctor lo acompaña siempre su ayudante. Es otro médico. Se llama Abarai Renji.**

¡Dios Santo! Todo el pasado volvía a su vida. Ichigo, Renji..

El doctor Kurosaki entró y saludó. No reparó en ella. Rukia sintió que el mundo se desplomaba bajo sus pies. Solo habían pasado cuatro años y ya Ichigo era un desconocido para ella.

**-Señora, vamos a llevarla al quirófano-** le dijo Ichigo -. **No tema, que todo va a salir bien.-**

En eso se fijó en la enfermera.

**-¡Rukia!- **exclamó.

**-Soy la enfermera.-**

Ichigo la miraba incrédulo.

**-Esta mujer está sufriendo mucho, Ichigo. Hay que actuar rapído.-**

**-Pediré una camilla. Prepárala tú, por favor. Ya regreso.-**

El ayudante los miraba sombrado. Era la primera vez que se veían y se hablaban con mucha confianza.

El niño nació dos horas después. Ichigo y Rukia se encontraron lavándose las manos. El la miró analítico.

**-¿Cómo es que estás aquí?-**

**-Como pude haber ido a otro lugar.**

**-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-**

**-No, gracias, me he abierto camino.-**

**-Me alegro, Rukia. Yo también he tenido suerte en ese sentido –** consultó el reloj y dijo-.** Estoy cargado de responsabilidades, pero estoy satisfecho.-**

**-Me alegro, Ichigo.-**

Rukia estaba asombrada de su serenidad. Salieron juntos al pasillo y allí se despidieron como dos amigos.

**-Hasta otro día, Rukia.-**

**-Adios, Ichigo.**

**-¿Te casaste?-**

**-No.-**

**-¿Tienes novio?-**

**-No.-**

**-¿No me preguntas si yo me casé?-**

Era cruel. ¿O era tan ciego que no se daba cuenta de que le dolió la herida?

**-Está bien, te pregunto.-**

**-Me casaré pronto. Uno se canse de estar solo. Bueno, querida Rukia, hasta otro día.-**

Se alejó tranquilamente y Rukia sintió una infinita tristeza.

No le dijo nada a Matsumoto del encuentro con Ichigo, Conocía a su amiga y empezaría a atosigarla con preguntas. Aquel romance había muerto. Formaba parte del pasado, pero nadie penetraría en ese sanatorio espiritual. Había sido muy doloroso. Ella nunca pensó que Ichigo la olvidara tan fácilmente.

Rukia decidió salir con Kaien.

**-¿Adónde vas?-** le pregunto Matsumoto extrañada, pues Rukia nunca salía.

**-Voy a cenar con Kaien Shiba.-**

**-¿Con ese hombre? Ten cuidado. Shiba es el ladrón más fino de virtudes femeninas. Fue el primer hombre que conocí en esta ciudad y trató de que cayera en sus redes, pero conmigo le falló su seducción. Me vi obligada a darle una bofetada. Desde entonces no me dirige la palabra.-**

**-Que tenga cuidado él conmigo-** dijo Rukia riéndose.

**-Pues que disfrutes con él, querida. Te ves muy bonita esta noche.-**

La vio de lejos cuando Rukia entró en la cafetería. El estaba con Nell Tu, su novia. Ichigo desvió la mirada. No quería sentirse inquieto, pues Rukia formaba parte de un pasado que no volvería. De pronto, alzó una ceja.

**-¿Aquel hombre no es Kaien Shiba?-** preguntó, cuando vio a Kaien y Rukia juntos.

**-Si, lo es. Esa chica debe ser una enfermera. Son la debilidad de Kaien.-**

Ichigo apretó los labios.

**-Vámonos de aquí Nell.-**

Al día siguiente, Ichigo y Kaien se encontraron en el sanatorio.

**-Hola, Kaien. Te vi ayer. ¿Quién es la chica de tuerno?-**

**-Tu lo has dicho, Ichigo, la de turno. Lástima que sea tan seria. Pero espero que caiga en mis brazos. Hasta la fecha no conozco el fracaso. Solo una mchacha llamada Matsumoto me dio una bofetada. Creo que es amiga de Rukia, la chica con quien me viste ayer.**

¡Matsumoto! Ichigo pensó que el pasado regresaba y él no quería.

**-Bueno, Kaien, que todo salga bien. Adiós.-**

Ichigo sintió que no podía más decidió buscar a Renji.


	4. Resentimiento

**-Renji- le dijo al verlo -. Tengo que contarte algo: Rukia..está aquí.-**

**-¿Qué piensas hacer?-**

**-Nada. Ella rompió nuestro noviazgo. Me dio la libertad por que no me amaba.-**

**-No te hagas el tonto, Ichigo. No veas solo lo que te conviene. Rukia te dio la libertad, porque intuyó que era lo que querías en ese momento.-**

**-Mira, aquello forma parte de un pasado que no volverá nunca. Yo voy a casarme con Nell,. Voy a solucionar mi vida.**

**-Mira, Ichigo, yo nunca he tengo una novia formal ni tengo grandes ambiciones, pero tú adueñaste cinco años de una muchacha inocente, que te dio lo mejor de su vida. Hagas lo que hagas, pienso visitar a Rukia, pues era buena amiga mía.-**

**-Hazlo. Es cosa tuya. Yo espero no volver a verla jamás. Me molesta que haya aparecido de nuevo en mi vida.-**

**-Claro, porque ella te provoca dolor. Eres muy egoísta, porque solo piensas en ti y en lo que te conviene.-**

**-He subido mucho como médico.-**

**-Y crees que Rukia te rebaja..-**

**-No, pero quiero mejorar mi posición por medio de mi matrimonio.-**

**-Suponiendo que el recuerdo de tu antiguo amor te lo permita.-**

**-No la amo-** gritó -.** La amé mucho, ya la olvidé.-**

Cuando Ichigo se marchó, Renji decidió investigar la dirección de Rukia y fue a visitarla. Matsumoto le abrió la puerta.

**-Renji, ¡que sorpresa!-**

**-Querida Matsumoto, estás más guapa que nunca. ¿Qué haces aquí?**

Matsumoto se lo explicó.

**-He visto a tu amigo, pero él mira demasiado alto para fijarse en una simple enfermera como yo, y como tú eres su ayudante, no me atreví a buscarte. Pensé que se te había subido el título a la cabeza, como a Ichigo. A este se le olvidó las veces que Rukia y yo le quitamos el hambre.**

**-¿Eso dice Rukia?-**

**-No, Renji, Rukia jamás lo menciona. Fíjate que fuiyo quien le comentó que Ichigo estaba aquí. Pero bueno, hablemos de nosotros. Yo comparto el apartamento con Rukia. Ella tiene una pensión como hija de un general ilustre. Yo tengo mi renta y mi trabajo y a ella le va bien con sus pacientes.**

**-¿Rukia sigue amando a Ichigo?-**

**-No lo sé, Renji.-**

**-¿Ella no te dijo que se encontraron?**

**-No. Rukia es así. Te repito que jamás menciona a Ichigo. Creo que su dolor y su decepción fueron muy grandes. Yo..desprecio mucho a tu amigo.**

**-Rukia fue quien tomó la decisión de darle la libertad.-**

**-Renji, por favor..A Rukia solo se le puede tachar de ser demasiado digna.-**

**-Me gustaría saludarla. ¿Puedo esperarla? Siempre la aprecié.-**

**-Claro, Renji no tardará-**


	5. Los Celos

Cuando Rukia llegó saludo a Renji con cortesía, tan fina y educada como siempre.

Renji, ante ella, se sintió un poco cortado. Estaba muy bonita, pero era como una estatua viva, que no expresa emociones. Se preguntó una vez más cómo era posible que Ichigo hubiera dejado de amarla.

Las visitas de Renji empezaron a ser frecuentes y pronto en el hospital se comentó que él y Matsumoto estaban comprometidos. El rumor llegó a Ichigo.

**-¿Es cierto que te casas con Matsumoto, la amiga de Rukia?-**

**-No lo sé. Por el momento no lo sé, pero voy mucho a su casa.-**

**-¿Por…quién vas? ¿Por Matsumoto o..por la otra?-** preguntó ansioso.

**-Vaya, Ichigo, hasta su nombre de cuesta pronunciar. ¿Qué importa por quién voy? Las dos son magníficas muchachas. Pero voy por Matsumoto, pues Rukia, moralmente te pertenece.-**

**-Me pertenece moralmente, como tú dices, pero eso no impide que salga con Kaien Shiba.-**

**-¿Con Kaien Shiba?-**

**-Eso no te lo han dicho, ¿verdad? Esta semana la he visto tres veces con él.-**

**-Lo ignoraba.-**

Por la noche, Renji le pregunto a Matsumoto si era cierto que Rukia salía con Kaien.

**-Mira, Renji, en la vida de Rukia no me inmiscuyo. Ella sabe cuidarse muy bien y se da a respetar. A mí Shiba me es antipático, pero es lógico que Rukia salga con un hombre. Creo que ha sido decepcionante para ella saber que el amor de su vida es un ambicioso.-**

**-Ichigo quiere subir..-**

**-Renji, si quieres seguir siendo mi amigo, te ruego que olvides el asunto de Rukia y de Ichigo.-**

**-Los apreciamos.-**

**-Sí, pero nuestro aprecio no les soluciona la vida.-**

**-Lo único que quiero saber, Matsumoto, es por qué Rukia le dio la libertad.-**

**-Está bien, te lo diré: se la dio porque era lo que Ichigo deseaba. Y mi amiga es demasiado digna. No quería que él se sintiera obligado con ella. Y ahora, Renji, ni una palabra más sobre ellos, por favor.-**

**-Está bien- **dijo se echó a reír-.** ¿Sabes, Matsumoto? Estoy pensando que me gustaría tener un hogar y una clínica propia. ¿Por qué no los compartimos?-**

Se encontraron a la salida del sanatorio. Ella tenía que tomar el autobús para la ciudad y él tenía el auto cerca. Se vio obligado a ofrecerle llevarla a su casa.

**-Sube, Rukia, te llevó.-**

**-Prefiero ir en el autobús.-**

**-Por favor, yo te llevó.-**

Rukia aceptó y se subió al auto. Este se deslizaba carretera abajo. Cuántos besos habían intercambiado y ahora parecían dos extraños, que no tenían nada que decirse.

**-¿Cómo te va en tu trabajo?-**

**-Bien.-**

**-Me alegro, Rukia. Oye…yo quería decirte algo, pero espero que no me consideres entrometido.-**

**-Depende de lo que vayas a decirme. No me gusta que personas ajenas se inmiscuyan en mi vida.-**

**-¿Ajenas?-**

**-Sí.-**

**-Está bien. De todos modos te lo diré. Kaien Shiba no se va a casar contigo.-**

Rukia sintió como una bofetada. Sus ojos parecían más grandes y más tristes.

Ichigo se sintió mezquino.

**-Kaien se casará conmigo si yo lo deseo. Espero que no te metas en esto.**

**-Lo siento. Es que todas las mujeres esperan de un hombre el matrimonio. Kaien es muy rico.-**

**-No juzgues a los demás por ti mismo, Ichigo.-**

**-¡Rukia!-**

**-Lo siento.-**

El auto se detuvo y Rukia iba a bajarse, pero Ichigo la detuvo del brazo.

**-Espera. Aclárame tus palabras.-**

**-Mis palabras están claras, Adiós.-**

Ichigo se fue y estuvo tan ansioso toda la semana, que buscó menos a su novia.

Tambíen notó a que Renji lo veía menos y lo llamó por teléfono.

**-Necesito hablar contigo.-**

**-Yo también, Ichigo. Voy para allá.-**

Cuando Renji llegó, le dijo a Ichigo:

**-Voy a casarme con Matsumoto y pienso montar una clínica en la mejor calle de la ciudad. Mis padres van a ayudarme. Matsumoto trabajará conmigo. Tienes que buscarte un ayudante, pues ya no estaré contigo.-**

**-Creí que abrazabas la soltería.-**

**-Eso pasa hasta que te encuentras con una muchacha linda, buena, digna..¿Tú cuándo te casas?-**

**-No lo sé.-**

**-Creí que te casabas en el verano.-**

**-No sé. Oye..¿Rukia no se casa?-**

**-No lo sé. Pero si quieres se lo preguntaré esta noche.-**

**-No es precioso, no me interesa.-**

**-Bueno, espero que tu novia y tú asistan a nuestra boda. Rukia será la madrina.-**

Durante un mes, Rukia se dejó ver con Kaien por todas partes. Por tanto, se encontró con Ichigo y su novia en el cine, en los restaurantes, en las salas de fiestas y en el club. Kaien parecía orgulloso de exhibirse con ella.


	6. Inquietud

Una de aquellas tardes, cuando Ichigo y Nell estaban en el club, entraron Kaien y Rukia.

**-Ese tonto- **dijo Ichigo.

**-¿Qué te hizo Kaien?- **le preguntó Nell, asombrada.

**-Me molesta que exhiba a las enfermeras como un trofeo.-**

**-¿Lo dices por la chica que lo acompaña? Ella no es como las otras. Es una muchacha seria y Kaien se lo ha contado todo el mundo. Me parece que esta vez se casará.-**

**-Pues es una majadería.-**

**-¿Qué te pasa, Ichigo? Pareces contrariado y no comprendo.-**

**-Es mejor que nos vayamos.-**

**-No, Ichigo, ahora tienes que explicarme tu actitud.-**

**-Es que me molesta que ese tal Kaien salga con las enfermeras y las exhiba, y después las deje.-**

**-Escucha, es la primera vez que te preocupa lo que hace Kaien. Antes jamás te importó que saliera con cualquier mujer y después la dejara. He nota que cada vez que llega Kaien a un lugar te quieres ir de inmediato y no sé por qué. Además, esta es la primera vez que Kaien lleva a una muchacha a lugares sociales donde están sus padres y sus hermanos. Lo cual indica que..-**

**-Vámonos de aquí, Nell.-**

Rukia y Kaien se levantaron a bailar en ese momento. Ichigo recordó las veces que rodeó su cintura, las veces que la besó en la boca apasionadamente.

**-Nell, te lo ruego.-**

Nell comprendió que debían irse se puso de pie. Cuando estaban afuera, Ichigo le dijo apenado:

**-No sé que me pasó, pero me ahogaba ahí adentro.**

Ichigo y Nell no rompieron sus relaciones, ella empezó a mirarlo con recelo, y él lo sabía.

Recibió la tarjeta de invitación a la boda de Renji y Matsumoto, Nell, al verla, le dijo a Ichigo con naturalidad:

**-Vamos a ir, ¿verdad?**

**-No. No me gustan esas ceremonias.-**

**-Ichigo, mucho has cambiado de un tiempo a esta parte. Tal vez trabjas demasiado. Cuando nos casemos tendrás que tomarte unas vacaciones.**

¿Casarse? La idea ya no le gustaba, sin embargo, se casaría con Nell. El la amaba. ¿Rukia? Rukia le dolía, eso era todo. Le dolía su soledad, que Kaien la dejara después….

**-Tenemos que ir a esa boda, Ichigo. Es tu amigo. Irán todos los médicos y las enfermeras. No podemos faltar.-**

Ichigo no respondió, pero se hizo el firme propósito de enfermarse ese día. Se conocía. El no podía estar donde estaba Rukia, pues ella le hacía daño. Cuando la veía, recordaba todos los momentos que vivieron juntos y esos recuerdos lo dañaban. Tenía que destruirlos, por eso la evitaría cuando le fuera posible.

Por la noche, Renji lo visitó.

**-Ichigo, quiero pedirte un favor. Deseo que seas el padrino de mi boda.-**

**-No puedo.-**

Renji lo sospechaba, pues se daba cuenta de las luchas internas que tenía Ichigo, aunque él no lo quisiera admitir.

**-Pídeme lo que quieras, menos eso.-**

**-¿Acaso porque Rukia es la madrina?-**

**-No- dijo y se alteró más.**

**-Piénsalo, por favor.-**

Ichigo se quedó solo, y por la noche, no podía dormir. ¿Qué le pasaba? Se estaba comportado como un adolescente. Pensó que Rukia..Habían compartido un pasado en común, pero todo había quedado atrás. Después de todo, Rukia tenía su vida, sus amigos, su pretendiente…Ella le había dado la libertad que él deseaba, pero nunca se la había pedido.

Trabajó toda la mañana como un autómata. A la una y media salió a la calle. Nelllo esperaba en una cafetería. Durante cuatro años el se había sentido un hombre feliz, afortunado, y de pronto…¿por qué esa inquietud que no lo dejaba en paz? ¿Era Rukia la culpable? El la había amado como un loco, pero esa pasión había muerto.

**-Ya creía que no venías- **le dijo Nell con cierto reproche.

**-Cerré la clínica un poco más tarde.-**

**-Pues ya los hombres empezaban a mirarme con curiosidad.-**

**-Es que eres muy hermosa.-**

Hasta piropeando a Nell no era muy sincero como antes. Se sintió molesto.

**-Oye, Ichigo, me encontré a Renji me dijo que iba a pedirte que fueras su padrino de boda. La madrina será la chica que sale con Kaien.-**

**-Fíjate que no quisiera serlo, Nell. Es que me…emocionan esas ceremonias.-**

**-Vaya-** dijo divertida-. **Creí que eras más duro, amor.-**

**-Yo iría de buena gana si tú fueras la madrina, Nell.-**

**-Díselo a Renji. Tal vez no tenga un gran compromiso con esa chica.-**

**-Se lo diré hoy mismo.-**

Una hora después, Ichigo llamó a Renji por teléfono. El estaba con Matsumoto y Rukia, en el apartamento de ellas.


	7. Negación

**-Dime…Por supuesto que no…Eres un tonto. Algún día te pasará…Antes prefiero no cruzar contigo una sola palabra en el resto de mi vida.-**

Hubo un silencio y Renji terminó la conversación diciendo:

**-Eres un cínico. Pareces olvidar demasiadas cosas, pero yo no las olvido.**

Cuando colgó, Matsumoto y Rukia lo miraron interrogantes.

**-¿Quíen era?-** le preguntó Matsumoto.

**-Un amigo.-**

**-¿Por qué te pusiste ten furioso?-**

**-Las cosas no salen como uno espera. Necesito caminar un poco, Matsumoto. ¿Me acompañas a la calle?-**

Cuando estuvieron solos, Renji le dijo:

**-Tenía que salir. Me ahogaba. Quien me llamó era Ichigo. Pretendía que su novia fuera la madrina de la boda.-**

**-¿Es posible?. ¿Llegó hasta ese extremo? ¡Pobre Rukia!-**

**-¿Tú crees que ella lo sigue amando?-**

**-No lo sé. Rukia jamás habla de él. Fijate que desde que tú y yo somos novios, ella jamás te dio la ocasión para que se lo recordaras. Conmigo es igual.-**

**-Parece mentira…El la amaba mucho, Matsumoto. Me consta.-**

**-Pero se fue tranquilamente cuando ella le dio la libertad. Renji, por favor, que Rukia nunca sepa que Ichigo te pidió que le quitáramos de madrina.-**

**-Por supuesto, querida.-**

Renji se despidió y fue a ver a Ichigo.

**-¿Sabes?-** le dijo molesto -. **Una cosa es que dejes de amar a una mujer y la otra muy distinta es que le hagas daño. Si no quieres ser mi padrino de bodas, no lo seas, pero no trates de lastimar a Rukia, por que no te lo voy a permitir.-**

**-Está bien, Renji, seré tu padrino-** le dijo Ichigo, apenado.

Cuando Renji y Matsumoto pronunciaron el sí. Ichigo sintió que algo nuevo entraba en su ser. No miró a Nell, que se hallaba a su derecha. Miró a Rukia, fina, bonita, serena…con los ojos fijos en el altar. Ichigo apretó los labios, y cuando se puso de pie y tomó el brazo de Rukia para salir tras los novios, sintió un desasosiego.

**-Algún día te casarás, Rukia.-**

**-Posiblemente.-**

**-¿Lo harás con Kaien?-**

**-No lo sé.-**

**-Dudo que te lo pida.-**

Rukia nopudo contenerse y se apartó de su lado. En eso se acercó a Nell y le dijo a su novio:

**-Vamos a tomar algo, por favor.-**

Cuando regresaron, Kaien estaba solo y Nell le preguntó:

**-¿Dónde está tu novia, Kaien?-**

**-Tuvo que irse. Un parto de emergencia, que tiene que atender.-**

**-Kaien-** dijo Matsumoto acercándose-,** ¿sabes dónde esta Rukia?-**

**-Tuvo que irse. La llamaron para atender a una mujer que va a dar luz.-**

Matsumoto y Renji se apartaron. Ichigo pudo oír parte de la conversación entre ellos. Matsumoto preocupada y temía que Rukia se hubiera ido pretextando un parto.

Ichigo decidió averiguarlo . De pronto quería saber. Si Rukia tenía un pretexto para huir, él también lo tenía.

**-Perdona un momento, Nell. Tengo que hacer una llamada.-**

Al regresar, le dijo a su novia:

**-Nell. Tengo una enferma grave en el sanatorio. Volveré tan pronto pueda-** y mirando a Kaien, le dijo-: **Te cedo mi novia un momento.-**

**-Ten cuidado. Tal vez te la quite.-**

Le temblaba el dedo al pulsar el timbre. Lo hizo una y otra vez. Hasta que oyó pasos. Rukia se asombró al abrir la puerta.

**-¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?-**

**-¿Puedo pasar?-**

Rukia abrió la puerta. Ichigo notó que había llorado. El la conocía y sabía que no lloraba con facilidad. Tenía que sentir un gran dolor para hacerlo.

**-¿Qué quieres, Ichigo?**

**-Desapareciste de allí-**

**-¿Y bien? Tengo que ayudar en un parto, iba a vestirme.-**

**-¿Estás segura?-**

**-¿Por qué había de mentir?-**

Se sintió ridículo, humillado.

**-Perdóname, no sé por qué vine.-**

**-Yo sí lo sé. Creíste que lloraba mi soledad, que huía de la de la felicidad de los demás, y que tú eres el responsable de esta soledad. No, Ichigo. Puedes vivir tranquilo. No es así. Sé feliz con tu novia.-**

**-Me quisiste, Rukia.-**

**-Tendrás que conformarte con el amor de ella.-**

**-Kaien desea casarse contigo.-**

**-Lo sé. Siempre lo he sabido.-**

**-No puedes casarte con él. Fuiste mía, Rukia, no lo olvides.-**

**-Considero a Kaien lo bastante hombre como para romperte la cara. Ahora, vete, por favor.-**


	8. Ambiciones

Al día siguiente, Kaien y Rukia caminaban juntos.

**-Es cierto que he sido un mujeriego, pero contigo deseo casarme y formar un hogar. ¿Qué me respondes?-**

**-Te respondí hace tiempo, Kaien.-**

**-Yo te amo, Rukia.-**

**-Pero no te amo. Te aprecio mucho como amigo, pero con el amor no se juega.-**

**-¿Has amado mucho?-**

**-Sí.-**

**-Ahora entiendo por qué hay dolor n tus ojos. Era por amor. Pero trataré de conquistarte. No creo que debas consagrar tu vida a un recuerdo…-**

Dos días después. Rukia supo que Matsumoto y Renji ya habían regresado y decidió ir a visitarlos a su casa. Se fue a pie, pues las distancias eran cortas.

Al llegar, le abrió la misma Matsumoto, quien la miró un poco nerviosa.

**-Rukia…**

**-Vine a visitarlos, ¿puedo pasar? Pero no quiero estorbarlos.-**

**-Tú nunca estorbas, Rukia, no me ofendas. Lo que pasa es que Ichigo vino también a visitarnos.**

Rukia sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban. Como nunca, recordó todos los momentos que vivió al lado de Ichigo. Pero reaccionó y, desenvuelta, saludó a todos.

Se sentaron a merendar. Renji le preguntó a Rukia:

**-¿Es cierto que te casas con Shiba?-**

**-No.-**

**-Y tú, Ichigo, ¿cuándo te casas?**

**-A principios de invierno.-**

**-Vaya, has ido posponiendo la boda…Qué curioso** –dijo Renji-, **me parece que estamos en Santiago nosotros cuatro, cuando nos ayudábamos. Esos tiempos son inolvidables para mí.**

Matsumoto carraspeó. Rukia no movió un músculo de su cara y Ichigo palideció.

**-Bueno, siento tener que dejarlos. Tengo que ver a una paciente.-**

**-¿Trajiste el auto? –** preguntó Ichigo.

**-No.-**

**-Entonces te llevaré.-**

**-Está bien.-**

Se despidieron del matrimonio. Cuando Matsumoto y Renji quedaron solos, ella le reclamó su actitud.

**-Haces mal en recordar viejos tiempos. A Rukia le duele eso.-**

**-Ichigo sigue enamorado de Rukia.-**

En la acera, Rukia le dijo a Ichigo:

**-No voy a ir contigo a ninguna parte.-**

**-¿Te vas a casar con Kaien?-**

**-¿No te vas a casar tú?-**

**-No sé, Rukia. Me siento deprimido.-**

**-Comedias entre nosotros, no, Ichigo.-**

Rukia caminó a su casa y Ichigo la siguió. Al tocar el timbre, ella abrió:

**-Pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?-**

**-Necesito hablarte.-**

**-No quiero que vengas a mi casa a humillarme. Además, no creo que a tu nocia le agrade que visites a una ex novia.-**

**-Mi novia actual ignora que tuve otra antes –** le dijo altanero -. **Rukia, quiero casarme contigo-**

**-¿Por qué, Ichigo?-**

**-Lo considero un deber de caballero. No quiero que sufras por mí.-**

**-Lo siento, Ichigo. Me das risa, pero no sufro por ti.-**

**-Yo no amo a Nell, pero me interesa su dinero y su posición social. Deseo ser un médico famoso. Yo quería volver y casarme contigo, para formar un hogar, pero descubrí que tengo ambiciones.-**

**-Me decepcionas mucho, Ichigo.-**

**-Si quieres casarte conmigo, lo dejaría todo por ti.-**

**-Y lo añorarías el resto de tu vida. Mira, Ichigo, no me conformo con un amor por caridad. Necesito que me adoren. Tú acabas de decepcionarme. Tal vez te había idealizado y no eras lo que yo pensaba.-**

**-Rukia…-**

**-Confórmate con el dinero y posición de tu futura mujer. Yo soy ambiciosa con mis sentimientos.-**

**-Me desprecias mucho.-**

**-Nunca lo supe hasta este momento.-**


	9. Racionamiento Final

Se encontraron en plena calle. Kaien la miró y descubrió una expresión diferente en su rostro. La contempló asombrado.

**-Kaien, ¿es posible que una mujer esté amando a un hombre durante años, sufra por él y se desilusione?-**

**-Claro que es posible.-**

**-Quisiera contarte mi historia.-**

**-No me interesa, Rukia.-**

**-Kaien, tienes que conocer mi pasado, si es que estás dispuesto a aceptarme. Hoy quiero darme la oportunidad de amar.-**

**-Rukia, vamos a casarnos lo más pronto posible. Estoy seguro que te haré feliz y olvidarás tu pasado.-**

Kaien la abrazó y ella empezó a llorar. No sabía por qué, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Cuando Rukia llegó a su casa, llamó a Matsumoto y le dijo:

**-Me caso con Kaien Shiba, pero no quiero que esto se sepa.-**

**-Tienes miedo.-**

**-Tengo deseos de vivir en paz, Matsumoto. He comprendido que amé a un ídolo de barro. Se cayó al suelo y se rompió.-**

Cuando más tarde Matsumoto se lo contó a Renji, este le dijo:

**-Matsumoto, debemos intentarlo por última vez. Permíteme decírselo a Ichigo. Tal vez reaccione, y si no lo hace, Rukia nunca lo sabrá. Es que temo que ella no sea feliz.-**

**-Esta bien.-**

Renji salió corriendo a buscar a su amigo. Cuando lo vio, le dijo:

**-Ichigo, Rukia va a casarse con Kaien. La boda será la próxima semana. –**

Muy pálido, casi lívido, Ichigo parecía una figura de cera.

**-Gracias, Renji. Ahora, tengo que dejarte. Debo hacer algo muy importante.**

**-¡Ichigo, querido, qué sorpresa!**

**-Nell, no puedo casarme contigo. Perdóname si puedes, pero estoy enamorado de mi ex novia, con quien tuve una relación de cinco años antes de conocerte.-**

**-¿Quién es ella? ¿La conozco?-**

**-Es Rukia Kuchiki.-**

**-Por eso te molestaba verla con Kaien. Ahora lo entiendo.-**

**-Perdóname, por favor.-**

**-Va a costarme trabajo olvidarte, pero no puedo forzarte. Adiós, Ichigo.-**

Ichigo se fue rápido a la casa de Rukia. Iba como si lo persiguieran, pues temía llegar tarde a su vida. Cuando ella le abrió la puerta, entró como un rayo.

**-Ya no me humilles más, Ichigo, vete.-**

**-No puedo, Rukia. Te hice daño, es cierto, pero más me lo hice a mí mismo. Puedo perder todo, el prestigio, el dinero, pero no tu amor.-**

Ichigo no pudo más y la abrazó y la besó como un loco. Rukia correspondió a sus besos con la misma pasión.

**-Antes de venir aquí terminé con Nell. Le conté todo, Rukia.-**

**-Yo voy a hablar ahora mismo con Kaien. Lo siento por él, es un gran hombre y creí que podría amarlo, pero siempre te he pertenecido.-**

Meses después, ya casados, se trasladaron a Madrid y abrieron su clínica. Un día recibieron una invitación de boda: Kaien y Nell se casaban.

**-Me alegra por ellos. ¿Sabes, amor? Vamos a tener un hijo.-**

**-Me haces muy feliz, Rukia.-**

_**Fin **_

**¡Gracias a todas las personas que me apoyaron y hicieron esto posible!**


End file.
